


Brotherhood

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Multi, Texting, lots of swearing, more tags/ships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: 18 boys in a group chat brings out sworn enemies, not-so-secret admirers, heated rivalries, unpredictable love and devious negotiations, among a hundred other things. What's the worst (and best) that could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **goddess:** renjun  
>  **laughbox broke:** mark  
>  **spare gucci:** johnny  
>  **prodigy:** jisung  
>  **whiplash & chill:** taeyong  
>  **sassy:** doyoung  
>  **dear beer:** jaehyun  
>  **tension:** ten  
>  **foxy:** jaemin  
>  **spicy:** jeno  
>  **troublemaker:** haechan  
>  **i have the power of anime by my side:** yuta  
>  **nine-tailed fox:** taeil  
>  **mastermind:** sicheng  
>  **lookass:** lucas  
>  **cooking mama:** kun  
>  **tea party:** jungwoo  
>  **happy:** chenle

**goddess:** alright

**goddess:** which one of you absolutely despicable fucks took my big moomin plushie?

**troublemaker:** “alright” man shutcho ass up

**spicy:** i will beat your ass haycan

**prodigy:** whomstve the fucketh is haycan

**laughbox broke:** hyuck

**prodigy:** gnarly dude

**happy:** wat

**goddess:** this is why you don't do drugs

**sassy:** excuse me,,,?????

**sassy:** drugs???

**goddess:** d-did i f-fuckin stutter?

**sassy:** jisung?

**prodigy:** what 

**sassy:** you do drugs?

**prodigy:** man shutcho ass up

**troublemaker:** DHSKDKSJ

**sassy:** i'm your hyung you little shit

**prodigy:** and im god, next

**tension:** whos tryna grab doughnuts with me

**sassy:** when are you not trying to grab nuts

**dear beer:** lol

**tension:** yeah so ur not gettin any, next

**foxy:** i'll go with u

**tea party:** me too ^_^

**cooking mama:** me three

**tension:** leeez getit

**goddess:** anyways

**goddess:** my fuCKIN MOOMIN PLUSHIE

**goddess:** WHERE'S IT AT

**prodigy:** hyuck's literally sitting here, eating doritos n sipping coke n laughing his ass off while reading the gc

**spicy:** i'll give you a head start

**spicy:** you're gonna need it so 

**spicy:** you better run you lil devil

**prodigy:** hes laughing harder now

**spicy:** you were warned

**whiplash & chill:** i don't condone violence

**i have the power of anime by my side:** isnt the only thing you condone jae's dick down your throat

**sassy:** ha! gotem!!

**prodigy:** FJSJDJ

**prodigy:** HYUCK N JENO ARE GOIN AT IT

**prodigy:** oh shit that was aggressive af

**prodigy:** HYUCK GOT BODIED

**prodigy:** renjun's white knight saves the day

**prodigy:** wait y'all now he's glaring at me

**prodigy:** i feel threatened help

**prodigy:** ok nvm he left

**foxy:** um

**foxy:** excuse me what the fuck

**foxy:** WHY'D U BEAT HYUCK UP

**foxy:** u have another thing coming bitch

**spicy:** maybe if you could control your bf and not have him go around stealing other people's moomins 

**spicy:** there wouldn't have been a problem in the first place

**whiplash & chill:** ok let's all try to calm down

**foxy:** man shutcho ass up

**prodigy:** lmaoooo

**foxy:** hyuck got hurt and u think im gonna let that pass? u got me fucked up

**foxy:** where u @ jenhoe

**spicy:** come to the rooftop and we'll settle this like real men 

**troublemaker:** how can u call urself a man when you're still doing ur milk cf from 50 years ago

**lookass:** everyone to the rooftop!!

**sassy:** we gotta break this up before it even begins

**prodigy:** fuckin killjoy

**sassy:** bitch they'll literally end up in the hospital if we don't intervene

**spare gucci:** updates for everyone that isn't here

**prodigy:** oh he's on the FLOOR floor

**spare gucci:** jaemin tackled jeno to the floor and has a death grip around his neck

**spare gucci:** the end

**goddess:** ????? WHAT??

**spare gucci:** dough jae and yong pulled em apart

**sassy:** stop comparing me to the pillsbury dough boy

**goddess:** oh thank god

**prodigy:** ur welc

**troublemaker:** who am i

**troublemaker:** “we'll settle this like real men”

**troublemaker:** (same headass proceeds to having to be rescued so he doesnt end up 6 ft under)

**goddess:** oh for the love of god

**prodigy:** u called?

**mastermind:** you're all crazy

**i have the power of anime by my side:** crazy in love

**nine-tailed fox:** hahaha this man just let out the longest exhale

**prodigy:** hahaha

**prodigy:** whose dad

**nine-tailed fox:** not yours thankfully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is for entertainment purposes only! i hope you all will enjoy the ride ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're texting the lyrics of 'shots' by lmfao ft. lil jon at the beginning
> 
> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **goddess:** renjun  
>  **laughbox broke:** mark  
>  **spare gucci:** johnny  
>  **prodigy:** jisung  
>  **whiplash & chill:** taeyong  
>  **sassy:** doyoung  
>  **dear beer:** jaehyun  
>  **tension:** ten  
>  **foxy:** jaemin  
>  **spicy:** jeno  
>  **troublemaker:** haechan  
>  **i have the power of anime by my side:** yuta  
>  **nine-tailed fox:** taeil  
>  **mastermind:** sicheng  
>  **lookass:** lucas  
>  **cooking mama:** kun  
>  **tea party:** jungwoo  
>  **happy:** chenle

**tension:** everybody

**tension:** its on

**dear beer:** shots

**whiplash & chill:** shots

**troublemaker:** shots

**laughbox broke:** SHOTS

**foxy:** SHOTS

**i have the power of anime by my side:** SHOTS

**spicy:** SHOTS

**spare gucci:** SHOTS

**sassy:** SHOTS

**cooking mama:** SHITS

**cooking mama:** SHOTS*

**sassy:** i really didn't think it would be possible to fuck up something so simple but you lot amaze me everytime

**nine-tailed fox:** SHOTS

**prodigy:** SHOTS

**goddess:** SHOTS

**happy:** SHOTS

**tea party:** SHOTS

**mastermind:** shots

**lookass:** EVERYBODY!!!

**tension:** y'all ever get a mf eyelash stuck in yo eye

**prodigy:** they did surgery on an eyelash

**nine-tailed fox:** the twitter kids these days are so rad

**prodigy:** disgusting.

**prodigy:** arent u like

**prodigy:** a century old or sumn

**nine-tailed fox:** a century is something you've never gotten on a test but thats none of my business

**prodigy:** deactivate.

**i have the power of anime by my side:** excruciate

**dear beer:** intimidate

**laughbox broke:** precipate

**laughbox broke:** precipitate*

**troublemaker:** instigate

**lookass:** constipate?

**sassy:** ok lets stop pretending to sound smart guys

**spicy:** some of them can't even pretend

**spare gucci:** damn

**troublemaker:** are we feelin edgy or nah

**spicy:** not in the slightest :)

**troublemaker:** holy shit

**troublemaker:** thats the scariest thing i've ever seen

**foxy:** dont be scared of that son of a bitch

**troublemaker:** nuh uh u don't understand

**troublemaker:** he sent a fuckin SMILEY FACE

**troublemaker:** he's in PSYCHO MODE

**troublemaker:** fuCK THAT IM OJT

**troublemaker** _has left the chat_

**laughbox broke:** y'all know that song lol

 **laughbox broke:** sicko mode

**i have the power of anime by my side:** it was only a matter of time before the downwards spiral of this chat began >:)

**sassy:** that's unnecessarily ominous

**laughbox broke:** why was i ignored

**mastermind:** can you really take a guy with “i have the power of anime by my side” as his name seriously

**sassy:** holy shit

**sassy:** it speaks!

**laughbox broke:** don't u mean types

**foxy** _added_ **troublemaker** _to_ **brotherhood or sumn**

**foxy:** <3

 **troublemaker:** <3

**prodigy:** that's grossly domestic

**goddess:** just like the name of this gc

**prodigy:** who came up with the gc name again

**i have the power of anime by my side:** mr. spare sum coochie

**laughbox broke:** wait

**laughbox broke:** we gotta rename the gc

**laughbox broke:** it can't be a brotherhood cuz half of y'all fucking one another

**sassy:** it's obviously not a literal brotherhood

**spare gucci:** this type of shit right here is why we can't have nice things

**tension:** im a nice thing ;)

**laughbox broke:** oh MAN this chat is gay asf

**laughbox broke:** is there literally even one (1) other het?

**foxy:** some of us are partial hets

**troublemaker:** it sounds better if u say partial homo

**sassy:** have any of you considered calling it as it is?? aka bisexuality ?

**troublemaker:** its more fun to call it part homosexual

**dear beer:** have any of you guys seen tae

**i have the power of anime by my side:** he's here with me n taeil

**i have the power of anime by my side:** why?

**dear beer:** what are you guys doing?

**i have the power of anime by my side:** he didn't tell you? interesting !

**i have the power of anime by my side:** we're drinking

**i have the power of anime by my side:** he's drinking your favorite 😳

**dear beer:** this is the problem with this here bastard. you can never tell if he's pulling your leg or not

**i have the power of anime by my side:** ohhh poor, poor thing

**i have the power of anime by my side:** why would i wanna pull your strings?

**nine-tailed fox:** hes telling the truth

**nine-tailed fox:** your bf is too drunk to function, which is also why he's been mia in this chat

**dear beer:** why wasn't i invited?! 

**i have the power of anime by my side:** why don't you ask him _personally_ when you see him?

**dear beer:** how much longer do you guys think you're gonna be out?

**i have the power of anime by my side:** not much, i have to drive n i've pretty much hit my limit already

**sassy + spare gucci + cooking mama:** get home safe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names and the corresponding member
> 
> **goddess:** renjun  
>  **laughbox broke/marker:** mark  
>  **spare gucci:** johnny  
>  **prodigy:** jisung  
>  **whiplash & chill:** taeyong  
>  **sassy:** doyoung  
>  **dear beer:** jaehyun  
>  **tension:** ten  
>  **foxy:** jaemin  
>  **spicy/jenono:** jeno  
>  **troublemaker:** haechan  
>  **i have the power of anime by my side:** yuta  
>  **nine-tailed fox:** taeil  
>  **mastermind:** sicheng  
>  **lookass:** lucas  
>  **cooking mama:** kun  
>  **tea party:** jungwoo  
>  **happy:** chenle

**prodigy:** thats a sight i never wanted to see

**happy:** what?

**prodigy:** johnny and ten eating each other's faces off underneath a mistletoe

**spicy:** where the FUCK IS MY CAT

**whiplash & chill:** ,,,

**spicy:** it's you isn't it.

**whiplash & chill:** purrhaps

**spicy:** why do you have him

**spicy:** give him back

**whiplash & chill:** he loves me and i love him. lemme keep him for another hour

**spicy:** don't give him a margarita like yukhei did once or there will be problems

**tea party:** lighten up ¡ its christmas 🎄

**spicy:** i mean yeah but bongshik comes first

**goddess:** like he always does

**spicy:** yes, very observant of you

**laughbox broke:** so are you two gonna kiss

**laughbox broke:** or jus keep pretending there ain't a lil sumn goin on

**lookass:** so u just gon bring me a christmas gift on christmas to my christmas party on christmas with a christmas gift?

**prodigy:** tyler the creator says git gud skrub

**sassy:** gamer lingo hurts my braincells

**i have the power of anime by my side:** wouldn't you have to have some for them to get hurt

**sassy:** your jokes are SO creative

**sassy:** i'm shaking!

**laughbox broke:** wait everyone stfu

**troublemaker:** dont tell me what to do

**laughbox broke:** i just did. anyways,

**laughbox broke:** i like how neither of u answered the question

**mastermind:** that's because that's the answer to the question

**tension:** im rooting for u guys ;)

**spicy:** there's nothing going on between us. idk where you guys got that idea from 

**laughbox broke:** renjun?

**goddess:** no objections

**happy:** CAN IT BE

**tea party:** omg #&*$”!%\

**goddess:** as in no objections to what jeno said

**prodigy:** who's taking one for the team and googling how to make 2 stubborn ppl fall in love

**foxy:** looks like ive been summoned

**sassy:** i can't believe jisung is advocating romance

**troublemaker:** gordon ramsay voice: i cant believe uve done this!

**cooking mama:** they grow up so fast T_T

**laughbox broke:** wait what? jaemin????

**laughbox broke:** u and jeno hate each other

**laughbox broke:** how does that even work

**foxy:** i didnt say id do anything. i just said id google it

**prodigy:** that's pretty fucking useless if u ask me!

**sassy:** this one track mind thing might not be the best thing. i don't think we should interfere in their love lives

**spicy:** thank you!!

**laughbox broke:** i was just tryna help a brotha out. i know how jeno is

**sassy:** that's a discussion for another time. merry christmas everyone!

_private chat between_ **jenono** _and_ **marker**

**marker:** aye i hope i didnt make u feel too awk in the gc

 **marker:** u guys would really be THAT couple but some of us, me included, were getting carried away

**marker:** but i will say i hope u confess soon

**marker:** no hard feelings yeah?

**jenono:** fuck mark you can't just expose me like that

**marker:** i was being vague and i never even said u like him

**marker:** i had good intentions and as u know after today, other people also think u two should hit it off

**jenono:** you know damn well it doesn't matter what other people think. this is a lot deeper than that. love is a lot deeper than that

**marker:** i didnt mean it that way, jen i swear

**marker:** i just want u to be happy again

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for entertainment purposes only! i hope you all will enjoy the ride ♡


End file.
